life as we know it
by team books
Summary: Percy and his friends get a suprise attack but when luke takes annabeth percy is going to find her...even if that means passing out every few days  this is my first fanfic *excited jump* constuctived critisisem welcomed
1. I get a frying pan in the face

I opened my eyes just to see Grover calling my name.

"Percy wake up! Man come on!" spitting in my face.

"I'm up! I'm up!

"Percy get riptide and your shield."

The whole time he was talking I kept on thinking when could I sleep for more than five hours.

"Why do I need my stuff Grover?"

"BECAUSE WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

Do we really always need to fight at three a clock in the morning?

"Annabeth, Clarisse and Nico are already out there."

"Okay I'm up!"

Jumping out of my bed getting my shield of the wall, trying to get dressed running out of my cabin wasn't the most smoothest way to walk to battle but I don't think I had a choice.

As I ran to the hill I saw Nico and Clarisse but not Annabeth. I'll admit I was a little worried until I reminded myself she'll be fine, she's been In tons of battles.

Then what I saw made of anger wash threw me.

I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, with a big scar on his check.

I wanted to attack him then and there, but I knew he would back down.

With that thought I saw a hellhound pounce right above me and I killed it before it would kill me.

I ran up to Luke hitting in the head with the butt of my sword. Unfortunately, he knew that.

With all of this coming at me really fast, I saw it then he stuck me. I got back up feeling dizzy.

I thought I saw a knife, blue eyes and blond hair.

I ran to Grover telling him what I saw, making sure I wasn't going crazy.

"Grover I think were in big trouble"

"Percy we're in a fight we're all in trouble!"

"I know ,I know, but a different kind of trouble…kind of like maybe a kidnaper?"

"Percy, I don't like where this is going." He was now chewing on a tin can, I swear he gets those out of no where.

"Well, lets go find her!"

I ran where I last saw her.

And I saw blood.

Why does this always happen to me?

I'm a nice guy, I never doubted the gods and this is what I get?

I ran with the trail and to tell you the truth it made me sick. But I kept on going. The trail ended at the Hermes cabin, but of course no one was there every one was in battle. I walked into the cabin I was in before I was claimed, it hasn't changed that much, besides the fact that a lot of the camp lived here. I bet more people have beds on the floor than on a mattress.

I walked in holding my sword so tight my knuckles were turning white.

I saw Annabeth passed out on a bed It looked like someone had hit her in the head with a glass vase because there was blood.

I ran to her with ambrosia and nectar feeding it to her.

She wound began healing it self, when I herd something that made my blood turn cold.

"Why hello there Percy, it seems that you found Annabeth."

"What do you want Luke?"

"It's very clear isn't it?, I came to get you but before I could get to you she jumped on my back and tried to stab me…she's very handy with my knife."

Is it just me or did he get a new vocabulary and he really emphasized the word my knife?

"Percy, you see? It would be safe if you would just go with me Kronos would be very happy if you would just come to the winning side with me."

"Go to Tartarus Luke"

"Now Percy no need for hurtful words. We just need your participation in the army and you will feel a victory so great every one in the world will bow to you. Now since your going to lose our little war might as well join now."

"I'd rather die" I sneered

"Well that could be arranged"

Something hit my head so hard I blacked out, the last I saw was someone dragging a blonde haired grey eyed girl out the door.


	2. Thalia criesfor once

**Hey thank you for all my reviews you guys really helped!**

**I forgot to do this last chapter sooooo**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own PJO**

**OOPS almost forgot I'...it**

**Takes place in the battle of the labyrinth.**

**There not together**

**The might be together it is a romance so probably**

**Now ONWARD**

When I woke up I saw red balloons with "get well soon" or "monsters got you down? Try some ambrosia!" I figured it was from the camp store.

I looked around the room. It was blue and green (go figure) I was in the same clothes I was in while some psycho path hit me upside the head.

I just realized that my head felt like someone hit it with a frying pan. I got up ignoring the huge purple bruise on the side of my head

Then I thought of something that made me stop

Annabeth is gone.

Luke took her.

Lets just say I'm not a happy camper (**A/N I had to say that)**

I ran down the never ending halls then I made it to a room were Mr.D and Chiron were playing cards.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Mr.D said not looking up from his cards

"Chiron, Annabeth-Luke…" this walking around thing was wearing me out.

"Percy you should get some more rest." Chiron said stopping there card game

"CHIRON,ANNABETH IS PROBABLY ROTTING IN A CELLER!AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"I yelled out of breath

"Percy, we are doing every thing we can but we simply don't know were she is. Also we were waiting for you to wake up." he said in a matter-a-fact-tone.

"Okay, then…I need a quest"

"Percy take this in consideration, you are very weak. But you will get what your heart desires. You and two others may go on a quest."

I couldn't help but feel nervous. I have been on how many quest how is this one different?

But who would I bring?

As I was walking down the stone hallways, I saw Grover and Thalia waiting outside.

"hey guys" I said giving them both hugs

I saw Thalia with tear stains on her cheeks. Her and Annabeth are very close **(A/N Thalia is at camp with the hunters)**

"Per-per-Percy Annabeth is is is gone!" Thalia sobbed

"Guys about that, Chiron kind of is going to let me go on a quest-"

"Percy say no more we are coming if you want us to or not." Thalia said

"I wouldn't have it any other way thals. What about you Grover? You up to another quest?

Grover took a moment which worried me but eventually he said yes.

"Oh! Forgot to ask. How long was I asleep?"

Grover and Thalia looked nervously at each other.

That cant be a good sign.

"Four days" Grover said very quietly to where I almost didn't hear.

"Oh gods, Annabeth could be-" but I stopped. I couldn't think that way.

Not Annabeth chase, the girl I have been best friends since we were twelve. No, I told myself. She. alive Luke would have to keep her alive right?

Looks like we have a long quest ahead of us.

**Do us all a favor and press that button….FOR THE CHILDREN!**

**No flames, they make me sad but if you want me sad go ahead.**

**(but I wouldn't do that if I were you…)**

**Love ya!**

**~TEAM BOOKS~**


End file.
